


whatever makes me human

by fevermachine



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Ford Pines, but only briefly at the end, he/him butch Stan Pines, this is like. the nichest thing I could possibly write for my first gf fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fevermachine/pseuds/fevermachine
Summary: If there was one thing Stan knew about himself in high school, it was that he wasn’t a man. Sure, he wanted short hair, and having breasts wasn’t that enjoyable, but that didn’t feel like enough to him. Ford was one hundred percent a dude, but Stan never really saw himself as, well, a guy. Still, getting referred to as a girl or a woman was fucking rough. There was nothing feminine about his burly, strong body, and Stan liked it that way.a quick and completely self indulgent he/him butch lesbian Stan Pines au.





	whatever makes me human

**Author's Note:**

> tw for the brief use of queer as a slur and copious use of the word dyke (i can reclaim!)

Growing up, they were always Ford and Stan, the freak and the dyke. The names were different, both flowery, feminine names that suited neither of them well at all, but they were a team regardless of what wrong name they got called. Or what slur, for that matter. Ford got called worse than just freak, but the words aren’t Stan’s to voice. 

Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey wasn’t the most accepting place to grow up. Stan and his brother got a lot of shit on a pretty much daily basis, both at school and at home. In the words of a prominent high school bully, two queers weren’t welcome in their little town. Their parents weren’t very accepting either. Ma tried her best, but kept misgendering Ford even after he was out. Pa didn’t even try.

If there was one thing Stan knew about himself in high school, it was that he wasn’t a man. Sure, he wanted short hair, and having breasts wasn’t that enjoyable, but that didn’t feel like enough to him. Ford was one hundred percent a dude, but Stan never really saw himself as, well, a guy. Still, getting referred to as a girl or a woman was fucking rough. There was nothing feminine about his burly, strong body, and Stan liked it that way. So, when Ford publicly came out as a guy in junior year, Stan bought a binder and wore it in solidarity. Just like he spilled punch down his front at prom when Ford got doused in it. Nobody really got it except for Ford, but nobody had to. 

Senior year, Stan shed she/her entirely and started using he/him pronouns. He still wasn’t a guy, but nobody in his shithole of a town could figure that one out so he just said he was for convenience. Anything to get gendered correctly and to get Ma off his ass about not wearing dresses. Ford understood, luckily, and even asked whether he wanted to go to the clinic to start T for gender reasons.

“Nah,” Stan had said, “I’ll just get into smoking. It’ll give me a gravelly voice a lot faster than your shots.”

Unfortunately, Pa had a hell of a time with Stan’s new gender presentation. According to him, Stan was ‘supposed to be the normal one, a presentable lady so that their family wouldn’t be burdened by Ford’s freakish ways. Now, Ford was the normal one!’ It was a load of bullshit, and Stan had to stop himself from punching his father more than once. Life was bad enough at home without him making it worse.

He didn’t get kicked out because of the dyke thing, but it definitely played a factor.

***  
The road was not kind to Stan. For starters, sleeping in the El Diablo fucking sucked, and he got sick every five days from the combination of cold and bad nutrition. That, and he couldn’t wear his binder twenty four seven, so there were times when he, well, had tits. Having breasts was weird enough on a good day, but now he was in a more vulnerable position. He’d heard the horror stories about what happened to people assumed to be women on the road, and it wasn’t good.

He didn’t wanna lose his ribs from overbinding, so Stan just layered up instead. A cheap red Wal-mart jacket became his best friend, and he wore it everywhere he went. He grew out his hair because haircuts were too expensive. It made him a little dysphoric, but the look added to his whole sleazy salesman schtick. Pity he couldn’t grow enough facial hair to have a constant five o’clock shadow.

Stan bounced from town to town, state to state, getting banned or in trouble everywhere he went. Some nights, he’d stop at a payphone and pick it up, dialling Ford’s number even though he knew he didn’t have the money to place a call. When he finally received a postcard from his estranged brother, he jumped at the chance to see him.

***  
Getting to grow old in Gravity Falls was weird. Pretending to be his own brother was even weirder, although at least he got gendered correctly all the time. As he aged, his voice dropped until it settled into a comforting grumble that suited him well. For the first time since Ford, nobody questioned anything about his presentation. Every citizen of Gravity Falls just accepted that Stan was how he was, and that was that.

Meeting Dipper and Mabel was weird too, but in a good way. Stan wasn’t used to having family. His relationship with Shermie wasn’t strained, per say, but it didn’t really exist either. Meeting the twins at the bus station was like a blast from the past. It was a common cliche, but the whole ‘like looking into a mirror’ thing really was accurate.

“Just call me your Grunkle Stan,” he said, giving them both a winning smile as he herded them into the Stanleymobile. After starting the engine, he turned to address them, one hand on the steering wheel. 

“Okay, lemme guess, you’re Mabel?” He pointed to the cheerful long-haired girl wearing a loud sweater, and she grinned broadly.

“Yep! And this is my brother Dipper!” She exclaimed, tugging on Dipper’s sleeve. Dipper looked terrified, but nodded. Stan had sudden flashbacks to a younger version of himself introducing Ford to someone.

Dipper spoke up after a brief pause. “Y-yup. That’s me, her brother.” He said it nervously, as if Stan was gonna call him on that or something. 

Oh. “Hey, kid, no need to be nervous. I’m family, I’m not gonna bite. You can be yourself around me.” He allowed his voice to slip up into his higher register for a moment during his last sentence. Not enough to make himself uncomfortable, but just enough for Dipper to figure out that he was safe around Stan. 

Sure enough, Dipper’s eyes grew wide. “Grunkle Stan, you’re-”

“Kinda. C’mon kid, let’s get home. I’ll explain everything there.”

Stan smiled the whole way back to the Shack.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this fic! let me know your thoughts :)
> 
> [my tumblr](http://orcgf.tumblr.com)


End file.
